Total Drama Christie
by XxSullenLiftyGirlxX
Summary: When Chris's ex wife Hillary dies, he gets full custody of his teenage daughter Christie, who was named after him. Now, she's competing in Total Drama Island as the youngest player. How will she do? How much is she truly like Chris? CodyXoc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, it's me again. This is my first TDI fanfic, and my second fanfic I've published. So, this is a concept I came up with when I was watching reruns of the first season, so that's when it takes place. As Chris said in TDRI "Relax, it'll all make sense eventually." I don't own anybody but Christie.**

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

"What?" I yell into the other end of my cell phone.

"Yes, your ex wife Hillary was in a car wreck and died in the hospital last night." The paramedic tells me.

"What about my daughter, where is she?" I ask frantically.

I know everyone thinks that I'm just a sadistic, heartless asshole, but there's something a lot of people don't know: I'm also a loving father to my fourteen year old daughter Christie. I haven't seen my little girl since she was ten because Hillary won full custody after our divorce.

"I'm sorry, what's her name sir?" A woman asks me.

"Christina Anne McLean, she is fourteen. Born July 16, 1997, please where is she?" I ask, getting even more worried as I pace back and forth. The campers haven't woken up, so I'm just going to leave Chef in charge.

_**Christie's P.O.V**_

I sit in the waiting room in the hospital. It's all my fault, Hillary was driving me to my acting classes and then she crashed. If I hadn't wanted to go so bad, she would still be here. "Hey!" I hear my dad shout out.

"Dad? Daddy, I missed you so much, I don't know what to do." I tell him, wait, where is he?

"And welcome to the newest reality series Total Drama Island! Second episode will air next week at Tuesday 6:30/7:30 central, you don't want to miss it." I look up and realize it's just a commercial for his new show.

My dad is Chris McLean. He's a REALLY big star, and has been in a lot of movies. If Total Drama Island gets a new series, than my dad will hold the record for most television appearances in entertainment history. He also has a ton of Grammy's, Emmy's, MTV Moon Mans, Oscars, Golden Globes, and Tonys. He has a huge room at his mansion to just hold all of them. He's the reason I want to act so much.

"Christie, may I have a word with you?" A man with a camera asks me.

"Look, I'm not talking to the press today." I say, glaring at him. "I just lost my mother and I don't know where my dad is." I tell him.

"So, are you saying that Chris McLean is a horrible parent?" He asks, bringing out a piece of paper.

"Hey, leave my kid alone!" My dad yells, running up to him.

"Dad!" I yell, running up and hugging him. I haven't seen him in real life for four years, only the shows and movies he was working on.

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

"Oh my God, Christie, I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry for not being there for you." I apologize to my only daughter. "Christie, if there's anything I could do for you, I will, I love you so much, I should have fought more to keep you." I look into her dark green eyes, as I look closer at her, she actually looks a lot like me. The top of her head barely reaches my chin and I realize just how much she's grown.

She has my eyes, hair, smile, ears, and even dresses like me."Dad, I want to compete in Total Drama Island, I don't want invincibility just because I'm your daughter." She tells me, as we pull away.

"Okay, I'll let you compete, but you have to be careful, and if you get voted off, you won't compete, but you're still staying on the island with me and will co host." He makes a deal with me.

"Thank you." Is all she says as we walk out of the hospital into the limo.

_**Chefs P.O.V**_

Chris left the island about five hours ago. He told me he was going putting me in charge all day and the kids got the day off and told me to actually cook.

I've known Chris ever since we were kids, and I could tell something was up just by the way he told me the kids were going to get the day off. Chris hasn't freaked out this much since his father left and his mother killed herself, and that was when we were ten.

"Chef, where's Chris?" A few of the campers ask me. "Is this part of a challenge or something?"

"I don't know, he had a family emergency. You guys have the day off from challenges, and he told me to actually cook for you." I tell them, flipping a pancake.

"Oh sweet maple syrup, PANCAKES!" Owen yells, nearly tackling my griddle.

"Get back Fat Boy!" I yell, slapping him with my spatula. "I'll tell ya'll vultures when it's done, until then, SIT YO BUTTS DOWN!" I yell at the terrified teens as the all sit. "Good, now all of you SHUT UP!" I shout at them.

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

I sit on the plane next to my daughter. "Dad?" She asks me, "Nobody ever told me why you and Hillary got a divorce."

Ever since she was younger, she never called Hillary 'mom' but, I was always either Dad or Daddy.

I'm surprised that she isn't affected by Hillary dying, then again, she's like me; she doesn't let her emotions show. "Because, I came home from work one day and she was fucking my assistant." I tell her, not holding back.

Christie has heard way worse around me and her mother. In our house, we've never really watched what we said around her, and I'm not shocked when she talks like that.

"What a hoe." She mutters under her breath.

"So, what have you been up to since your mom got custody?" I ask her, wanting to have a conversation.

"Well, after you started paying child support, Hillary started drinking a lot. Then, I would go for days, just watching your shows and movies. I tried to call a few times, but some guy kept trying to say that you don't have a kid. After awhile, the learning annex started teaching acting classes. I paid for it by taking the child support and ripping off Hillary." She admits.

"Yep, you are definitely my kid, I'm proud." I tell her. God, she really does take after me.

**Hey guys, how'd I do? I'll update every saturday. Next chapter is when the Christina and Chris show up at Wawanakwa. Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for such positive reviews. Literally, the whole time I was writing, and re reading the chapter, all I could think of was "I NEVA KNEW MY FATHA!" From Bruce the shark on Finding Nemo. I own nobody but Christie.**

_**Chef's P.O.V**_

I see Chris's plane land on the beach, and all the campers start going up to the window on the mess hall.

"Who's that with Chris?" Gwen asks, "She looks like a mini female version of him."

"I know, same hair, same clothes, same skin, same everything. Well, except he has a five o'clock shadow." Geof says, making a good point.

She's wearing a white, long sleeved shirt and a short sleeved dark blue hoodie, almost like the shirts Chris wears. She's wearing cargo pants like him, same sneakers, same short black hair, same skin, even the same smile, but she has a more oval shaped head. I know I've seen her before, but I can't remember where.

_**Christinas P.O.V**_

Me and my dad walk up the stairs to the mess hall, which I recognize from TV.

When we walk in, I see the contestants all staring at us. "Umm, Chris, what's with the Mini-Chris?" Owen asks, breaking the silence.

"Campers, this is my daughter Christina, she's going to be replacing Ezekial. Now, we have a deal worked out: She's just going to be like everyone else, but just happens to look like everyones favorite host. But, when she gets voted off, she's staying on the island with me and co-host with me and help me find new ways to torture you guys."

"Christina, that you girl? I haven't seen you since you were little." Uncle Chef tells me.

"Uncle Chef, man I missed you." I say, surprised to see him again.

"Uncle? You guys know each other?" Courtney asks.

"Man, she looks just like you Chris, it's starting to freak me out!" DJ says, quivering.

"I know, the only difference is that she has her mothers chin, and she's shorter." He says, digging in his pocket.

_Noah's Confesional_

_"So, if we get Mini Chris on our team, she might be able to help us since she knows Chris more than anyone here. Let's just hope she'll be the newest Gopher."_

_End_

"I'll flip a coin for which team she's on, call it in the air. CALL IT!" My dad says, tossing a quarter in the air.

"Heads." Owen says as it comes down.

"Heads, Christie is a Screaming Gopher." My dad announces as I walk over to the other Gophers. "Okay, now to kick off this day, you're all going for a 28 kilometer run around the lake GO!" He yells as we all scramble out of the mess hall.

I run ahead of almost everyone, wanting to be alone for awhile. "I'd just like to say, welcome to the team." Heather says,

"Umm, thanks I guess." I tell her, just wishing she would leave so I could think to myself.

"So, what's it like being Chris's daughter? I bet it's great because you get invincibility right?" She asks me.

_Heathers Confessional_

_"So, my strategy is to convince that little brat and one more desperate idiot to form an alliance with me to be in the final three, then manipulate them into losing. I mean, if I form an alliance with Chris's daughter, I can pretty much breeze through the game._

_End_

"No, we made an agreement that I won't get special treatment just because I'm his daughter. But if I do get voted off, I'll stay on the island and co-host, but I can't compete." I explain to her, sprinting ahead.

"So, Chris is making you compete and isn't even helping his only daughter? You must hate him for that." She says, trying to get in my head. The press does this all the time, they'll do anything to make my dad look bad.

"No, I told him, I don't want special treatment. And the only reason I get to stay on the island is because I haven't seen him in four years. Speaking of which..." I say as my dad drives through on a moped.

"Guys, you better start booking ass if you want to eat!" He yells. I start sprinting to keep up with him.

"Hey Daddy, has anyone gotten back yet?" I ask, as he slows down.

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

Ever since she was little, Christina has always called her mom Hillary, and I was always either Dad or Daddy. Even when she first started speaking we were Dada and Hilly. That's another unspoken thing between us.

"No, not yet, wanna ride back?" I ask her, taking out a water bottle from my pocket.

"No thanks, but can I have a sip of your water?" She asks as I hand it to her.

"Keep it." I tell her, driving off.

"Hey Chris, man we gotta talk." Chef says as I walk into the mess hall, sitting across from him.

"Yeah." I agree with my best friend.

"Chris, we've known each other since pre-school, my family adopted you when we were ten, we're practically brothers. I know somethings buggin' you." Chef says, knowing how I get when I'm going through rough times.

"I feel like a horrible father, I practically wasted my opportunity to get custody of my only child. I walked out after Hillary started cheating on me. I should have taken Christie with me, I was so selfish. She's my little girl and I love her, how could I have been such an ass? I should have tried to stay in touch, I should have called, written, something! I've only sent stuff during holidays. I'm letting my little angel compete in a brutal contest in challenges that have sent staff to the morgue." I say, almost about to cry from the guilt.

"Chris, you're my brother man I love you, if you feel so guilty try to do whatever you can to make it right with her. She loves you, I remember whenever I would babysit she would stay up asking where you were, and she'd draw and make cards for you. You're a better father than either of ours were. Step up and be that girls daddy, don't make the same mistakes yours did." Chef tells me, knowing my past.

"I just want to try to make up for those lost years. Do you remember when we were kids and we'd go to my house and just spend hours talking about our futures? I think I'm changing what I want to be. I always wanted to be famous, but now, I don't care what career I have, as long as I'm still a father." I decide, placing my head in my hands.

"Well, you're already living both your dreams, and so am I. I'm a professional Chef, and I have my best friend for a brother." He says as we do our hand shake. We haven't done that in years.

"I still think it would be cool if we were Transformers though." I say as we both laugh.

"Chris-inator and Chef-tron. Man, we played that for hours." Chef laughs.

Eva and Duncan run in out of breath. "Congratulations, you are the first two campers back." I tell them, getting out of my conversation with Chef.

"Oh my God, I made it." Christie says, running in, plopping down on the table next to Duncan.

"Hey, asses off the table, people eat there!" I say as the two slide down onto the bench.

_**Christies P.O.V**_

Owen runs in, carrying a passed out Noah. "Clear a table!" Owen screams, throwing the unconscious teen on the table and begins pushing on his chest.

"Hey, we got here first, that means we win the challenge!" Gwen says excitedly.

We all start to cheer, even Noah seemed fine.

"Haha, that wasn't the challenge guys, chill out." My dad says as we all get confused.

"What do you mean?" I ask suspiciously.

"Who's hungry?" He asks, pulling a rope, revealing a buffet table underneath.

We all start stuffing our faces until most of us had larger stomachs.

"Oh my God, I think I might puke, but I don't wanna let go of this food." Owen says as we all groan.

"Now, time for your actual challenge." My dad yells into his blow horn. "The awake-athon!"

"Wait, the run and eating wasn't the challenge?" Owen asks, his mouth still full.

"Wait a second, you made us run, and then we just ate turkey. Turkey makes people tired so we'll fall asleep?" I ask, realizing what we had just done.

"How do you think I got you to nap when you were little?" He smirks as he files us to the fire pit. "Okay, the last person standing gets invincibility. No leaving the fire pit, and I'll issue bathroom breaks so none of you fall asleep without us knowing."

Finally, I have some time to think about life. It hasn't exactly panned out so well lately.

_Christie's Confessional_

_"I know I'll do good in this challenge. My dad may have gotten me to sleep when I was little, but the last time he was able to get me to sleep was when I was 9. It's all in the strategy." _

_End_

"Hey, Christie, congrats on that run earlier, how did you go that fast?" Beth asks me.

"Oh, well, to be honest I just wanted to get away from Heather. She's starting to remind me of the press." I tell her truthfully. "She was trying to say my dad was a bad person, and tried to get under my skin." I tell her.

"Really? But, Heather is so nice, me her and Lindsay are in an alliance together. She's going to take us to the final three." She says, trying to convince me otherwise.

"Look, I do want to be friends, but all I'm saying is to watch your back." I tell her.

"Okay, thanks. So, what's it like being Chris's kid?" She asks me, I can tell she truly wants to know and not trying to milk stuff from me.

"Well, I haven't seen my dad in real life since I was 10, but then Hillary died in a car wreck and my dad got custody of me." I tell her, keeping the conversation going.

"Who's Hillary?"

"My 'Mother'" I tell her, putting air quotes on Mother.

"Wow, I'm so sorry." Beth apologizes.

"It's okay, I'm fine with it." I tell her, lying. I do feel guilty about it, but I don't let that show. My dad taught me to try to hide my emotions whenever I'm on TV or talking to the press.

"Congratulations Campers, you have made it to the 24 hour mark." My dad tells us. The only ones awake are Owen, Izzy, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Gwen, Eva, Cody, Noah, Duncan, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Courtney, and Justin. "Now, I was prepared for this, with... Fairy Tales!" Dad says, tearing a blanket off a mound of little kids books, most of them he's read to me.

Uncle Chef comes out in a pink sheep suit and has a mini-harp. I start to laugh as he growls at me.

"Once upon a time..." He drowns on in a soothing voice. I block my ears and walk off to avoid falling asleep because of him.

I see two big rocks. "If I spread my legs and arms, I can keep myself up there and not fall asleep." I tell myself, climbing up and spreading my limbs.

"Where did Mini Chris go?" Duncan asks, noticing I'm gone.

"Christie?" My dad shouts out after a minute, "Christina?" He yells louder. "Me and Chef are going to go find her, camera crew, watch the Campers." He demands, walking near the rock I'm at.

"Christina Anne McLean! Mad props for the hiding spot, but get the hell out of there." He says as Uncle Chef grabs me by my ankle.

I hang upside down on my uncles back. "So, did anyone fall asleep yet?" I ask, trying to pass time as I get carried upside down back to the fire pit.

"Owen, Beth, Lindsay, and Izzy." He tells me.

"I wonder how everyone isn't asleep yet." I say, truly surprised.

"I don't know, but they've got to fall asleep soon." A devious smile comes across his face.

"Well, now I know where I got my facial expressions from." I say, recognizing the smile, it's the same one I get when I scheme.

As we get to a log at the fire pit, Uncle Chef drops me on the head. "Thanks for the ride oh Great Fluffy One!" I laugh, sitting up.

I see a naked Owen walk by us, and my eyes go wide in shock. "Ummm, did we just see what I think we saw, or am I hallucinating?" I ask out loud.

"Was it Owen sleep walking around naked?" Trent asks, looking over.

"Yep, I'm afraid so." I say, grossed out. "I... am... never seeing a naked man again for as long as I live."

"Good! I don't want to be a grandfather at 28!" My dad yells from across the pit. "Just because I had you when I was 14 doesn't mean you should be having kids anytime soon."

"Wait, you had her at 14?" Gwen asks, shocked.

"How else do you think I can look this hot and be a father?" He asks, pointing proudly at his face.

"I'm so tired, and I think I'm going through withdrawals." I sigh, my hand shaking.

The only people who are still awake are me, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Eva and Trent.

"Withdrawals to what? Juice boxes?" Duncan jokes, referencing the fact that I'm the youngest player.

"No, caffeine, my dad started giving me coffee when I was two weeks old to keep me awake when I was on commercials. Besides, I'll be old enough to be eligible for Total Drama in a few weeks." I explain tiredly.

"I would KILL for a coffee now." Gwen sighs.

"What is the matter with you freaks? It's been 62 hours, go to sleep already." My dad says, walking in drinking a coffee.

"Please, give me some, I'll even eat the grinds." Gwen pleads.

I cling on to my dads leg like a koala, my butt hitting his foot. "Please, come on, I'm your only kid." I beg, not letting go.

"As your father, I would say yes, but as the host of this show, no." He smirks, loudly drinking his coffee.

"Come on, you're the one who gave me coffee when I was two weeks old." I say, using it against him. "I'm not going to let go of your leg until you give me some.

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

_Memory_

_I grab Christina out of her booster seat as we park at the Ontario City Pre-School. "Daddy, I'm scared, I don't know anyone here." She tells me, grabbing my hand as we walk to the door._

_"Christie, don't worry, Hillary will be by to pick you up at noon." I re assure my four year old who's dressed exactly like me._

_"Why can't I stay with you today? I don't want to be with Hillary until five, Daddy. Take me with you." She pleads, about to cry._

_"I'm sorry sweetheart, maybe another time, but only if your brave for Daddy and make it through today." I tell her as she clings to my calf. I straighten her up and get down to eye level. "I love you very much honey, but you have to be strong. I hate being away from you too. Tell you what, at noon Daddy will ask for you to leave early and you can stay at the studio and play."_

_"Okay Daddy." She says, hugging me and walking to the door as the teacher opens it._

_Real Time_

"You're really not letting go are you?" I sigh, looking down and seeing she had fallen asleep and is resting her head on my hip.

"Okay, you five, stay with me, the rest of you, take a shower, you stink." I tell Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Eva, and Trent. "Okay, I was going to sit on my log over by the fire pit, but with Christie attached to my leg, I don't think that's going to happen, so I'm doing this over here." I tell them, grabbing a book out of my bag. "The History of Canada, Chapter One: The Beaver." I drown on in a slow voice as the kids groan.

"Eva, you are going home tonight." I tell her, as she kicks my knee.

She boards the boat of losers and leaves forever, leaving the Screaming Bass at ease.

**Sorry if near the end it was rushed. I have a really bad sunburn on my back and just wanted to hurry it up and send this to my editor.**

**NOTE if you do something on deviantart for this story, I'll include your OC.**

**Read and review.**

also, i might not be able to post next week, I'll be at camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I know this chapter is really late, but I JUST came back from camping. As soon as we got back to the dock, we had a lot of stupid meetings about my hearing, so I didn't get more than 2 seconds on my computer. But, I'm back now and will be able to continue on my stories. I own nobody but Christie._**

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

"Last time on Total Drama, my daughter Christie joined the cast of campers. We had a challenge of who could stay awake the longest and Gwen won after Duncan fell asleep on the can. Alliances were made, some flirting was done and we lost Eva, making her the second camper to rock the Boat of Losers." I tell the vieiwing world, recapping the last challenge.

All the campers are in the Mess Hall eating breakfast as Harold walks in. It looks like someone Sharpied a mustache on his face. All the kids start trying to hold in their laughter, and I do the same.

"What's everyone laughing at?" Harold asks, sitting down. "What?!" He asks louder.

"Looks like someone messed with your face dude." Duncan smirks, handing the nerd a spoon.

"Harold?" Christie asks from across the room. "I'm starting to wonder if you even have any fans?" She says, causing me and almost all the kids to laugh, all except Harold.

"I do too have fans! GOSH!" He yells, throwing his arms up in the air.

"And by fans he means his mother!" Heather yells, sending everyone into a fit of laughter again.

"Okay, people Challenge Time." I announce as they all look at me, and follow me outside to a glass cage.

_**Christie's P.O.V**_

We all walk into the glass cage, I'm starting to wonder where my dad gets half this stuff from.

"Todays challenge is the classic game of DODGEBALL!" Dad announces, picking up a ball. "The first rule of dodgeball is-"

"Never talk about dodgeball?" Noah jokes as me and Owen laugh.

I zone out for a while as my dad explains the rules of dodgeball. I start thinking about my life.

_**Flashback**_

_I sit in the car next to Hillary as she drives me to the Learning Annex. Usually I just walk to my classes, but my teacher said she needed to talk to her about my acting. If it weren't for me promising that I'll shut up for about a week, she couldn't care less._

_"I don't get why you act, it's a useless thing and just makes people turn out like your father." She says angrily, taking another sip of her beer._

_"Acting isn't useless, and Daddy is a great person. I love and miss him, and he loves me too." I say defiantly, defending my father and role model. "Who took care of me when I was younger, who took me to my first day of preschool and kindergarten, who stayed up with me at night when I had nightmares, who took a whole day off from shooting to take care of me when I got the flu? All Daddy." I tell her off strongly._

_"Yeah, who walked out on us when you were ten, who only pays child support because he's forced to, who would rather spend his time with a ton of teenagers like a fucking pedophile than spend time with his mistake? All Chris!" She shouts angrily at me. I clutch my Skeleanimal rabbit Pip to my chest, trying not to cry. After taking so many acting classes, and talking to the press, I've learned to not cry. "Why do you have that stupid rabbit anyway, you're too old to be lugging it around everywhere." She says snidely._

_Pip was something my dad had given me when I was about a year old and I never let go of him. Mostly because for some reason, if I don't have Pip with me, I get really clumsy and fall a lot._

_Suddenly we swerve off the main road. I tuck and roll out of the car, holding Pip as tightly as possible._

_**Real time**_

I had a nightmare about that last night and couldn't fall asleep after it.

I lie down on the bench with all the others who aren't competing. "Please don't wake me up, I couldn't sleep last night." I tell everyone, crossing my arms under my head and hugging Pip close to me.

"I know you didn't girl, I heard you crying last night." LeShawna says sympathetically.

**LeShawna's Confessional**

"I never thought I'd say this, but poor little white girl. Last night I heard her talking about guilt, and at one point she said "Daddy, please don't leave me again." I'm starting to wonder if Chris even cares about Mini-Chris."

**End of Confessional**

"No I wasn't, I don't cry you must have been dreaming or something." I lie, closing my eyes as I hear everyone yelling.

**Chris's P.O.V**

I look over at the bleachers and see Christie cuddling with her rabbit Pip. I don't remember why I gave her a Skeleanimal, but I know that ever since I gave him to her, she won't let him go. And, when she doesn't have him, she starts falling and breaking things on accident. It's almost like a good luck charm for her.

**Hey, I'm turning this chapter into a two parter because I'm really tired and just want to sent this off to my editor. Also, if you have any OC's for either Happy Tree Friends, or Total Drama, I'm doing a crossover fanfic and need more submissions, please read it and send me a pm. Form is in the story, just go to my page and click on Total Drama Tree Friends and fill out the correct form.**

**Rules:**

**Must be 14-17 years, due to Total Dramas tradition of only having teenagers compete.**

**Thank you**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm here and ready to keep writing, thanks to my nieces and nephew constantly wanting to watch Meet the Robinsons whenever I babysit. I became really inspired! Also, I'm terrified of flying and I have to get surgery and the only way to get to the hospital is through flying, so I'm going to be working on this chapter, and my next chapter... or I'll be tranquilized and I'll write it later when the drugs wear off. I don't own anyone but Christie.**

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo **_

_**Chris's P.O.V**_

I watch as the Campers play Dodgeball. God, these guys suck!

I'm starting to wonder why I even accepted this job, I mean I have to deal with teenagers! I despise these idiotic brats. The only kids that I can even stand is Christie, Owen, Izzy, Trent, and Gwen! That's only because they haven't bugged or annoyed me yet. All the kids think that just because I'm the only adult on the island means that I have to deal with them and their issues, and complaints. All they do is whine. Next time Courtney complains to me, or Heather whines and threatens me, I'm kicking them off the island and they're going home. I'm not going to let them go to Playa Des Losers, they annoy me too much!

Suddenly, Harold does this weird Tai Kwan Do thing and throws the ball to the ground! I wait excitedly to see who's going to get injured next. Wait, what?! It only rolled about two freaking feet!

LeShawna picks up the ball and throws it at Harold. He lets out a girly scream as me and the kids all start cracking up. "Oh my god! That was so insanely cool." I laugh. Oh god, and this is why I LOVE my job. I get to watch people I hate get hurt and humiliated on international TV.

Suddenly, Christie sits up with her eyes still shut. "Which ever girl screamed and woke me up like that, remember I know where you sleep, and I have access to a wild dingo, and I'm not afraid to release it in your cabin!" She yells, snapping her eyes open.

_**Christies P.O.V**_

"It wasn't one of these white girls, it was that string bean Harold." LeShawna laughs, doubling over.

I start cracking up along with everyone else. As I laugh, I let out a HUGE snort and fall off the bench. Everyone stops laughing and starts starring at me. My face turns beet red as I run, covering my mouth.

_Christies Confessional_

_Oh my god, I'm on international TV and what do I do? I SNORT! I'm so embarrassed!_

_End_

_Heathers Confessional_

_Great, now that little brat is embarrassed and vulnerable, maybe I'll be able to make a back up alliance, one just in case Beth and Lindsay get voted off too early. Ha, I better start being nice to her if I want to win the million dollars._

_End_

Okay, my dad had always told me this whenever something happens that's embarrassing, is to just walk back and act like nothing ever happened. I walk back into the dome, and sit back where I was originally as Harold snorted at me. "Shut up Harold, at least I can keep a boyfriend." I say angrily, sitting back down. Usually I'm not mean at all unless I'm really pissed off, or I have a total grudge against someone.

"Why would I have a boyfriend idiot?! I'm a dude!" He yells throwing his arms up and walking over.

I get up and stomp over to him, "Come on Harold, it's only a matter of time before you come out of the closet." I kick him in the kiwis and most everyone starts laughing. I'm not against gay rights at all, but I know it's something drives guys crazy. I raise my fist to give him a hard right hook to the face and someone grabs my wrist and my waist, and pins my left arm to my stomach.

I look up to see my dad holding me back. Uncle Chef was grabbing Harold's arms and started dragging him back to the Killer Bass. Dad dragged me back and just said "We can only fit one person in the infirmary and there's an intern in there already." and walked away.

I glance over at Harold and Uncle Hatchet. Chef threw the nerdy ginger onto the bleacher. "Don't you EVA' even THINK about hurtin' my niece again, you scrawny nerd!" He yells as Harold cowers in fear.

Owen starts crying and screaming "WHYYYYYY!" Crap I must have missed all the action of this game! What if I missed any drama? I mean, Tyler and Lindsay are gone, maybe that might be something.

I go to comfort my large friend. "Screaming Gophers, you, me, campfire pit tonight." My dad announces walking away.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**_

"Noah, you're leaving the island, walking down the Dock of Shame and catching the Boat of Losers!" My dad announces. "And you may never come back, EVER!"

"Wow, good luck you guys, 'cause you just voted off the only player with a brain!" He yells as we all throw our marshmallows at him, pissed off.

"You need to learn a little thing called RESPECT!" LeShawna yells at him.

"Hope you enjoy watching one of us win a million bucks!" I yell, grabbing a pinecone off the ground and throwing a direct hit on his left eye.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo**_

**Hey guys, so I have another story going up, but what I need is YOUR OC's. I'll accept anything, Mary Sues, Gary Stues, hell I'll even accept if you turn Sonic the hedgehog into one! I have slots open for Happy Tree Friends, and Total Drama. Okay, have a good day. Also, notice that I have a new chapter divider? Nice huh?**


	5. authors note

**BOOM BABY! I'm back and more inspired than ever to write chapters.**

**I've been gone for a LONG ass time because my laptop broke and I needed to use snail mail to get it fixed. **

**I'll be updating next week**


End file.
